


WISYA Extras

by SharkbaitSekki



Series: When I See You Again [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Extra to When I See You Again, Read that first bc otherwise this is just a bunch of crappy drawings???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketches to complement the fanfic "When I See You Again"  and help visualize the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WISYA Extras

**Author's Note:**

> These are REALLY TERRIBLE sketches that I did to help readers visualize the warehouse bc it's kind of vague. Also, to any artists out there, I AM SO SORRY AHAHA. Me and my proportions and my incredible eye for perspective. I'm not an artist, tell me you see why. 
> 
> Also, I cut down on drawing furniture cause I got tired. There are many more bunk beds and many more beds in the medical wing, and much more stuff in the common area, etc etc. 
> 
> I wanna illustrate some uniforms next but i am SO BAD at drawing people. Even worse than I am at drawing backgrounds ;-;

So this is what you'd see upon entering. It's the main area of the warehouse that's been transformed to centralize all the common necessities. The common room has a bunch of video games, books, exercise equipment, music, and other entertainment things. It's where the agents generally have their meals (because there's a distinct lack of a dining room), chill out in the evening, socialize, and distract themselves.

The kitchen is just a room that had ventilation that was refurbished to become a kitchen. There's a stove, an oven, a microwave, a fridge, an icebox, a sink+counter, and plenty of cupboards for cutlery and plates. 

The staircase connects 4 levels: the ground floor (where the common room is), the landing (where the bunk beds are), the second floor (where the science lab and storage rooms are), and the roof (where the greenhouse is). The elevator connects the first three only and doesn't go up to the roof. 

The windows on both levels provide the interior of the base with much needed natural sunlight, but they have to be curtained as soon as dusk settles in order to keep the zombies from seeing the lights from the inside.

And the firman poles are just really badass cause they are 20 feet long. Don't fall. Also, Bokuto, the poles are not made for dancing, thanks. But basically, they're to easily get down to the ground floor in case there's an emergency, or during minuteman manoeuvres (will elaborate throughout the story). People prefer them to the long, winding staircase, though, and the painstakingly long ladders. 

The medical unit is another big open area that can be reached by going through a large passage from the main area. In order to mazimize efficiency, the area for the admissions is blocked off by crates, boxes, containers, etc all stacked up to create a wall. This area, the intensive care unit, for argument's sake, can be reached by going through two tarps that delimit the unit from the clinic.

The clinic is for quick patch-ups or evaluations. Next to it, there is a door that leads to the quarantine area. 

The quarantine area is a hallway with five doors, each that are reinforced metal and have two locks. They can only be opened from the outside. Within these doors is a small room with a bed, desk, and toilet+sink, and it's used to confine people under observation when it is believed that they might have been infected by the zombie virus. 

The timer outside the door shows how much time the person inside still has in confinement before being allowed to be released. Generally, the medics decide when that is. More will be explained about quarantine regulations in the fic itself. 

I'm on my tablet and turning this around is a pain so I'll fix it when I get to a computer. But basically, the roof is flat, and there's a greenhouse that groundskeepers are in charge of running in order to supplement their supplies with fresh food. There's also an opening in the fence where a ladder is bolter, and it's an emergency ladder only because it's a very dangerous climb down to the ground. The sniping tower is also a good, elevated place for snipers to use if they need to pick off targets during a siege or something. Scouts can also use it to plan their expeditions. 

And yes, that fence is 8 feet tall. Eat my foot, proportions. 

And finally, overall, this is what the whole thing looks like. Pretty straightforward except for those damn proportions again HAHAHAHHAA. I swear that fence is 12 feet tall. Pls believe me. 

The warehouse is located on a flat, open space, but there's a forest flanking it to the south and the east. There's also a river to the west, not as close as illustrated, but about 30 minutes' walk away. That's where the warehouse's running water comes from. 

So yeah that's it for now. My next challenge is to draw some uniforms but.... hahaahhaa yeeeaahhhh not anytime soon. I suck at art. 

Thanks for checking this out, and I hope you keep enjoying WISYA~

-SharkbaitSekki


End file.
